User talk:Broken fire
Thanks That was some really good advice, thank you. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to use it. The girl I was representing thought it would be cool to have her friends that's too, but they were being really loud and obnoxious, so I wasn't able to say anything. My teacher eventually just got pissed and kicked us out of the courtroom/classroom. So, we lost, and the girl got really pissed at me... Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 18:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) HEY YOU :3 YES YOU < 3 <3 AWWW < 3 < 3 < 3 *throws confetti* Weeeeeee. Love ya too and thanks ; u ; Brooooken t.y to translator ;-; sorry epic fail Re: Posted hey broken! just a reminder to post on Cain! :3 (but if i didnt post back and made a huge fail.... im me so i can post >.<") BC Confuzzlement Okay. I've read this claim over and over and over again and I just know something's missing or wrong with it but I cannot, for the love of all things anime, figure out what it is. It's like the details I'm looking for are there but not exactly there; it's all so confusing Dx ;-; I feel like the claim's laughing at my despair ;-; Re: UPCAT forms OTL. I haven't gone to get mine yet so >.< I'm kinda scared to get it... Re: I'm DEFINITELY taking UPCAT... just kinda scared about taking the actual test cus I haven't done any reviewing and it's almost June... Re: Nope, haven't studied yet xD OTL My course... Ummm baka Theater Arts or maybe Com Arts instead. If not those then probs literature? Huhu undecided pa rin ako ;-; Re: OTL I know ;-; It's partially why I'm scared because I have no idea if singing will be enough. I can dance but it's been AGES since I last did a proper dance. I can't draw to save my life and all my other talents aren't exactly good enough to merit me a spot in whatever college/university I want to go into ;-; Forms I'm only looking at the forms onlne and already my head is spinning @_@ Paano pa kaya kung hawak ko na yung actual forms? ;-; :3 "Heck, I arrange these on a daily basis. If you want someone with determination and OCD, you got no one else better than me" <---- totally me xDDD *squeeze* You're so sweet, you know that? :))))) :O OMG OMG OMG brokeeeen kinikilig ako *^* i mean kilig na kilig omg xDD i need to think of a nickname for chu >.< Bluexo is really cute tbh >.< G-broken? xDDD (insideofme:omg i wanna cry ;-;) Re: Slr >.< Internet went mad on me. anyway, I see rp'ing more as a mind conditioning thing, tbh. It's like acting inside your head, since I'm not technically the one moving and all :) Re: True xD Rp'ing is sort of like an exercise for my brain though. It gets my imagination running :) Speaking of rp'ing... wanna rp? All this Philippine heat is getting to my brain and it is undoubtedly annoying me >.< Re: Who do you feel like using? I'm thinking of choosing between Kylie and Natalie. :o How does Cody feel about getting hit with a magical orb of glowing runes? >:D Where New header in our forum or would you rather give comments a try? :) It's been a while since I used a word bubble xD ;-; Before the rp though, could you go through this? The big font is giving me a headache then, when I tried to check the previous comments it looks all jumbled up to me. Dunno if this was done on purpose or what >.< Re: Okay :) Cody's page or Nat's? Wait, have the two of them met before? o.o Re: Okie. Thanks and I'll go post :) Rp? anna and sage? :D ._. oh right. omq I'm almost sixteen o.o MY SWEET SIXTEEN OMQ. Anyways I luv chuuuu < 3 Re: :O omg i know! i've seen couple t shirts in the net. well~ xDD well hmm, what could be a great place for them. tbh i want them to go for a trip :3 RE: Lol XD Thanks twinny~ I feel loved now-- *slapped* Anyways ugh I don't wanna grow up ;; Stupid tests and exams are killing me. Re: omg then the other days we can have them tour in any part of south korea or whatever lol xDD omg <3 <3 <3 will i post first? :D anyway do you know E-young from after school? i'm planning on using her as a model for anna :3 RE: I just had my dance and bio test today ;; I was like freaking out and it was for my uni and I was screaming so loud in the morning >.< Re: I know! she kind of looks like siwon because of the lips. xD oh and okiies :D maybe i'll work on anna tomorrow :3 RE: Well it's kind of like the drama thing we have in school. We have a topic and we have to use that in our dance ._. It's individual btw-- It's like that and then we have our freestyle dance where they grade us on the dance we prepare ourselves. So yeah ._. ;~; I don't know yet ;; The like the examiner didn't tell me anything and it's just like that. My results are coming when I go into Year 12/Grade 11. ;~; And oh :c well thanks for wishing me earlier-- :3 Oh and we had our anniversary together- Sort of o.O so it's fine o u o Re: is the couple outfits like this or? xDD oh and okay c: oh :3 i think he might change the model but *shrugs* ._. omg that's been like so long, I think around 13-14 years old right? ._. Idek why we have to wait so long ;; Re: xD anna doesn't have a ball gown so x3 xDDD Re: xD woaah ball gowns is really expensive so like we only rent :3 Re: omg, when i go at the mall by myself i go on the department store saleslady is always tailing me xD pero hindi naman ako nag papasunod because i feel pressured when they are xD like when i was grade 6 i bought a shoes that i didn't really like because naawa ako dun sa saleslady xD Re: OMG TBRH IT WAS uhm NOT REALLY MY TYPE >.< it has a bit heel and it's glossy and stuff. >.< i don't really like things with heels (depends :3) and most of my shoes is flat while my mom's is shoes with heels. My mom don't buy me shoes like how she buy shoes for me when i was not in her size. Pero nung naging ka size ko sya grabe. Tumangkad ako ._. Re: We have almost the same size. Depends sa brand >3< OMG THERE'S THIS RUMOUR GOING THAT SM SLAPPED BAEKHYUN BECAUSE HE DIDN'T GIVE HIS PHONE TO SM STAFFS TP UNFOLLOW KRIS IN INSTAGRAM Re: Their accounts are under the Staffs now. I do think that the staffs were the one who is posting. it really makes me sad because i saw suho and baekhyun's photo crying before the M Countdown :( I didn't thought sm could do this though. i'm starting to hate them. though other part of me is telling me that it's all scripted or >.< i dunno *shrugs* attention seeking? >.< Re: i wanted to be an idol panaman kung pwede (kapal peyysss >.<) though i don't know maybe i'd still choose being a romance writer lol xD XD It's like pakikiligin kita den paiiyakin kita sa dulo :P hahaha. I'm making a new story in wattpad it's liike fanfiction kasi K-pop group Echo by AMEntertainment xD tapos yung mga member since it's so hard to find names. PAREHAS NALANG XD so the company saka group name na lang iniba ko hahaha. Re: it's not public yet :3 though i mean like Echo is the group name AM Entertainment is the Company and the members of Echo is 12 members i'm lazy to use other names so. Yung mga member ng echo member ng exo hindi ko na pinalitan yung names nila. like suho- is suho. baek is baek xD *sucks at explaining* Re: well Erin she grew up na may step-father hindi nya alam yun. Bago pa kasi mag meet ang mom at ang step dad nya preggy na yung mom nya sakanya and after giving birth to Erin parang humina yung matress ng nanay nya so they never had a child ulit that's why Erin's dad ay laging nang ba-babae. Erin's family is a rich family kase they produce gadgets. Si Erin is a Fan of Echo (EXO) when she knew that anak sya sa labas. Pumunta sya sa Seoul para mag libang and there she met Echo members in the midnight. (remember exo showtime? part 2 or 1 *shrugs*) ayun they all get to know each other and lahat sila nag fell inlove kay Erin kahit na patay na patay si Erin sa kanila pero isa lang yung gusto ni Erin si Baekhyun (OMFG YES BAEK MY BAE XD) Kaso, Nalaman nya na yung CEO ng AM Entertainment is her real father. Jeong Gi Dong. Then natanggap naman nya kaso kasi bago nya malaman nag train na sya sa AM and she was like forced to do this and this kaya na stress sya and she found out that she have lung cancer. Lumayo sya sa Echo para mawala yung feelings nila sakanya kasi ayaw nyang masaktan sila pag namatay si Erin. Then Namatay si Erin sa huli c: Re: Uhh. Tbh no thanks xDDD pretty sure i'll make her die too lol that's me in fanfictions. making the main char die c: I AM PURE EVIIL how is it though? :D Re: Aww thanks i hope chu will read it! <3 <3 oh and me too. May bagong pinagka kaabalahan na Looming Bands eh haha Re: looming bands is like crochet though ur doing it on rubber bands. Anyway it's not yet published yet. soo i'd give you the link hwen it's done Re: hehe Tagliiish <3 Hey Hey i fixed the things you wanted me to on my claim and since you got off of chat im not sure if you had to go or something so pla claim it whenever you get back on orif ur still on pls claim it in alittle bit when you can thx ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:07, May 17, 2014 (UTC)